Maldito Bafômetro
by Nicka I
Summary: O homem mais próximo de Deus foi preso? E tudo por causa do maldito bafômetro!


Saint Seiya pertence a Kurumada. (Que novidade!)

A Música Teste do Bafômetro, pertence ao personagem Silas Simplesmente, criado e interpretado por Marco Luque. (CQC/Jackson Five).

A Música é cantada no rítimo de Mina do Condomínio (Seu Jorge). Link da música no You Tube:** .com/watch?v=TS8GRMXJAhU**

**Agradecimento especial: **Dora Chan, me encorajei a fazer esse fanfiction depois de ler o último fanfiction dela.

_______________________________________________________________________

_**Legenda:**_

**Negrito: **letra da música

_Itálico: _partes em que o cantor apenas fala (ao invéz de cantar)

_______________________________________________________________________

**Maldito Bafômetro**

_É isso aê DJ, desprega esse som aê_

_Aperta o power aê, vamo nessa_

_Que Seu Jorge, que nada_

_Aqui é o Seu silas Simplesmente, taxista..._

_Só concientizando aê das bebidas "alcoólatras" versus o bafômetro, motherfuker_

_Muito "chat"_

4:45 ...

O santuário todo dorme tranqüilamente, até que na casa de leão ouvem-se batidas na porta.

- "Quem será a esta hora?" - pensou Aiolia

- JÁ VAI!!! - gritou o leonino

Qual não foi o espanto de Aiolia ao ver a figura totalmente desgrenhada a sua frente.

- Shaka?

- Hum... - foi a única resposta que o leonino obteve.

O virginiano que costumava sempre estar impecavelmente arrumado, tinha suas roupas além de totalmente desalinhadas sujas de algo que Aiolia (com extremo nojo) identificou ser vômito , o rosto inchado, os cabelos bagunçados e os olhos azuis agora totalmente vermelhos.

- Shaka o que hove com você?

- hahahahahahahaha...

- Está rindo do que? - perguntou Aiolia com uma veinha saltando em sua testa.

- Você usa pantufas... de leãozinho! hahahahaha!

- Ora, você vem até a minha casa a essa hora para me afrontar? - disse Aiolia pegando Shaka pelo colarinho da camisa.

- Ca...Calma lele! É assim que a Marin te chama né? Lele! hahahaha!

Aiolia teve o impulso de dar um soco no virgiano porém foi impedido pelo fato de ter ficado tonto tamanho o bafo de pinga que Shaka tinha no momento.

- Shaka, você bebeu?

- Ah, talves eu tenha tomado umas duas ou dez coisinhas.

- Ai meu Zeus! Entra! - Aiolia praticamente arremessa o indiano para dentro de sua casa.

- Ai, seu bruto!

- Anda logo Shaka! - Aiolia o empurrava em direção ao corredor.

- Aonde você está me levando? Eu tenho namorado!

- Eu sei! Eu sei! - empurrando Shaka para dentro do banheiro e ligando o chuveiro.

- O que você vai fazer?

- Senta aqui. - Aiolia abaixou a tampa do vaso sanitário e faz com que Shaka se sentasse lá, enquanto ligava o chuveiro para que Shaka pudesse tomar um banho bem gelado.

- Vem Shaka. - disse ele abrindo o box e puxando o braço do amigo.

- Ai não papai, eu não quero ficar na chuva!

- Primeiro, eu não sou seu pai! Segundo não está chovendo! Vem logo!

- Não, está chovendo sim!

- Shaka, entre embaixo desse chuveiro imediatamente! - disse Aiolia, autoritariamente, olhando fixamente para Shaka e apontando para dentro do box.

- Ta bom! Ta bom!

Aiolia ajudou Shaka a entrar embaixo do chuveiro e a se trocar depois do banho gelado, no qual aliás ele quase foi atingido duas vezes por dois Rendições Divinas desferidos pelo virginiano que esperniava e chingava como louco.

Depois do conturbado banho Aiolia levou Shaka até o quarto de hópedes da casa de leão e novamente depois de muito esforço conseguiu fazer com que o virginiano se deitasse e pegasse no sono.

16:45 ...

O virginiano acorda e tenta se arrumar o maximo que pôde, já que usava uma roupa de Aiolia que além de maior é mais (**Aiolia:** _Tenho mais MASSA MUSCULAR!!!_), perdão, tem mais massa muscular que o indiano.

Seguindo o barulho que ouvia Shaka chegou a sala, onde Aiolia estava jogando truco com Aiolos e Shura.

- Bom dia, belo adormecido! - disse Aiolia

- Aliás, boa tarde! - brincou Aiolos.

- Buenos dias hombre! - disse Shura que, assim como os dois amigos, parou de jogar.

- Quer café? Está bem forte! - disse Aiolos.

- Obrigado. - disse Shaka que se sentava no sofá ao lado de Aiolos, enquanto era encarado por Aiolia e Shura.

- O que houve? - perguntou Aiolia.

- Aiolia, espere ele tomar o café pelo menos. - disse Aiolos.

- Não, o mínimo que eu devo depois de ter acordado ele 4:30 da manhã e quase matado ele duas ou três vezes é uma explicação.

- Bem, na verdade eram 4:45 da manhã e você tentou me matar duas vezes no banheiro com o Rendição Divina e três no quarto de hóspedes com o Tesouro do Céu. - disse Aiolia, ao passo que o virginiano apenas fechou os olhos e começou a ver fleshes da noite anterior.

**Tem um comando em cada esquina **

**E eu não sei como eu vou embora**

**Pinga no copo de alumínio deixa o álcool pelos "póro".**

- Shaka? - Chamou Aiolos pela terceira vez.

- Eu fui preso. - disse envergonhado.

- O QUE??? - os três não conseguiam acreditar no que tinham ouvido.

**Seu polícia não azucrina, eu só quero ir embora.**

**Esse cheiro de gasolina, do meu carro que evapora.**

**Ô seu guarda pára com isso, não precisa me enquadrar **

**Posso assoprar no canudinho que eu sei que vou passar**

**Eu vou, eu vou...**

- É que ontem a noite eu briguei com o Mu, peguei o carro e saí por aí, daí parei em um bar e acabei bebendo mais do que deveria.

- Desde quando você bebe? - perguntou Shura.

- Pois é, não bebo!

- E porque você foi preso? - perguntou Aiolos.

- Aqui tem Lei Seca lembra? - disse Aiolia

- Eu esqueci disso e saí por aí com o carro totalmente bêbado e acabei pegando um comando no caminho de volta.

**Só tomei uma cachaça feito limonada.**

**Vou assoprar nesse bafômetro não vai dar em nada**

**A cerveja bem gelada em copo de alumínio, deve ser do meu cunhado ou é do meu primo.**

_É isso aí, seu guarda_

_Na minha situação você ía fazer o quê?_

_Se beber, não urine_

_Silas Simplesmente_

- Nossa, mais você estava muito mau? - perguntou Shura

- Ele estava péssimo quando chegou aqui. - disse Aiolia.

- E eu estava muito pior quando fui parado, tanto que o guarda prendeu a minha habilitação, apreendeu meu carro e me prendeu.

- Mais o que aconteseu quando você foi parado para o guarda fazer tudo isso? - perguntou Aiolos.

**Eu digo oi para o seu guarda**

**Subo o carro na calçada, "vô" de ré numa decida**

**Se ele vê eu paro tudo, "dô" de louco e fico mudo**

**Tranço as pernas e faço figa.**

- Eu subi com o carro na calçada, quase atropelei duas velhinhas que faziam cooper, um cachorro e quase bati num poste quando o guarda mandou eu parar.

- NOSSA!!! - todos de olhos arregalados.

- E não foi só isso... - disse ele quase roxo de vergonha.

- NÃO??? - abismaram-se os três

**Mando grana ele se nega, nem meu cheque ele pega**

**Faço o quatro ele não vê**

**Jogo um papo ele ignora, põe o canudão pra fora, é pra chupar ou pra "mordê"?**

- Eu tentei subornar o guarda...

- O QUÊ? - todos quase caindo para trás.

- E eu não conseguia sequer assoprar o bafômetro...

- Como assim? - perguntou Shura.

- Primeiro eu não estava conseguindo por a boca no canudo (**N/A:** _Sem malícia!_), depois eu estava chupando (**N/A:** _Sem malícia novamente!_) ao invéz de assoprar e por fim eu mordi ao invéz de assoprar o maldito canudinho.

- Você estava mau mesmo hein?! - disse Aiolia rindo

**Só tomei uma cachaça feito limonada**

**Vou assoprar nesse bafômetro não vai dar em nada**

**A cerveja bem gelada em copo de alumínio, deve ser do meu cunhado ou é do meu primo.**

- Que lindo não senhor Shaka? - Mu surge no meio da sala.

- Nossa de onde você veio? - perguntou Aiolos.

- Ele tem telecinese lembra? - disse Aiolia.

- Ah, é mesmo!

- Eu estava lá fora e ouvi toda a história. - disse Mu

- Bem, eu... eu... - disse Shaka sem graça

**Só tomei uma cachaça feito limonada**

**Vou assoprar nesse bafômetro não vai dar em nada**

**A cerveja bem gelada em copo de alumínio, deve ser do meu cunhado ou é do meu primo, KCT...**

- Você termina de me explicar essa história em casa, depois de tomar um banho quente, se vestir direito e tomar café da tarde né? porque o da manhã foi a mais de cinco horas atrás.

- Tudo bem, obrigado por tudo Aiolia.

- Imagina, amigo é pra essas coisas né?

- Vê se não bebe mais hein? - disse Aiolos

- Depois dessa, eu nunca mais vou colocar uma gota de álcool na boca!

- Vamos logo. - disse Mu teletransportando os dois para a casa de Aries.

23:30, casa de aries...

- Você nunca me entende! - gritou Mu.

- Pra mim chega, eu não vou ficar aqui discutindo com você! - Shaka pega a chave do carro em cima da mesa e sai.

- Você não vai me deixar falando sózinho denovo! Shaka volte aqui!

- Tchau! - o virginiano sai em disparada usando a velôcidade da luz.

- Shaka! Shaka volte aqui! Você levou a chave do meu carro! Volta!

00:00 num bar qualquer de Atenas...

- Ele não me entende garçon!

- "Ai meu Zeus essa bicha chata denovo não!"

- Dece mais uma aqui por favor! - disse Shaka com a voz um pouco embolada.

- Mais o senhor já tomou cinco copos de cachaça!

- Faça o que eu estou mandando!

- Ok, o senhor que manda!

- É isso mesmo! Tô pagando! - (**N/A: **_Momento Lady Kate!_)

_Essa melodia é das bebidas "alcoólatras" versus o bafômetro  
É isso aí, galera  
Essa aqui é pra quem toma umas e outras no final de semana  
Quem não tomou é porque tá dodói  
Silas Simplesmente...  
Mulher bonita vem em mim e mulher feia traz uma pinga... _

##### **Fim?**

Espero que tenham gostado, comentem!

Bjoks e até a próxima!


End file.
